Barnard S-M
Barnard S-M(バーナードS-M Bānādo S - M) is a Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 5 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance Barnard S-M has an entirely brown body that holds laser cannons on the shoulders, vents within the pectoral area, scrawny arms, and four scrawny legs with a rocket thruster engine underneath the base of it. It also has a sickle claw in place for it’s right arm and a pincher claw for it’s left. Biography When the Rugger Guard arrives at an experimental planet that the Galveston Empire has claimed, the Walter Team is sent down to explore it. Commander Drake decides to wait until the entire Rugger fleet makes a move before they could attack. Once the crew find out that artificially grown algae is on the planet, they head down to explore it themselves so Commander Drake orders to attack at once. The Walter Team get attacked on the planet by the Galveston Empire’s tanks while the Rugger Guard gets attacked in space. The Aki Team and Keets Team head on down to help the Walter Team while the Rugger Guard tries to withstand the Fighter Units in space. Fortunately, the Walter Team were able to fight off the Galveston Empire’s tanks, but then a Combat Machine called Barnard S-M rises out from the ground and performs the second wave of attack. The Aki Team and Keets Team arrive and combine with the Walter Team into Dairugger XV. The two giant robots charge at each other where Barnard S-M fires it’s Shoulder Laser Cannons. Dairugger XV manages to dodge the lasers and kicks Barnard S-M down. Aki gets Dairugger XV to kick the Combat Machine some more, but Barnard S-M catches the foot in time with it’s Pincher Claw and brings Dairugger XV down. Dairugger manages to get back up, but Barnard S-M grabs the super robot by the throat with it’s Pincher Claw and uses it’s sickle-like claw to beat and electrocute the three teams. Dairugger XV catches the Electric Claw Arm at the last swing, but gets continuously electrocuted. Aki manages to withstand against the electrocution and pushes Barnard S-M back against a rock formation. Barnard S-M uses it’s Shoulder Laser Cannons again, but Dairugger XV uses Wing Beam to destroy the cannons, taking away its distance attack. Dairugger XV then uses Spin Cutter to slice off Barnard S-M’s Electric Claw Arm and forms the Dairugger Sword. With it’s Shoulder Laser Cannons destroyed, Barnard S-M tries to escape by flying into the sky, but Dairugger XV jumps up and slices off its four legs, disabling its flight ability. As Barnard S-M falls from the sky, with only the rocket thruster underneath it’s body undamaged, Dairugger XV slices the Combat Machine’s body into an “X”, destroying it. The destroyed parts then fall down onto the ground where they explode upon contact. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Barnard S-M is able to burrow through the ground. Shoulder Laser Cannons: Barnard S-M is equipped with two laser cannons on top of it’s shoulders that can fire thin red lasers. Pincher Claw: Barnard S-M has a Pincher Claw in place for it’s left hand. Electric Claw Arm: In place for it’s right arm, Barnard S-M is equipped with sickle-like claw that can discharge electricity upon contact. Flight: Barnard S-M is able to fly up into the sky with rocket thrusters underneath it’s four legs and underneath it’s body. Trivia *'Error': Near the end of the fight, Dairugger XV managed to destroy Barnard S-M’s shoulder laser cannons. However, laser beams can be seen shooting out of Barnard S-M as it walks up and prepares to fly away. It’s possible that this was meant to show how damaged the laser cannons are. *Barnard S-M bares some uncanny resemblance to Vulcam 3: **Both are brown colored **Both rose out of the ground when they first appear **Both are four-legged **Both have Pincher Claws on their left arm **Both can discharge electricity from their right hand weapon **Both can shoot lasers from weapons around their shoulders Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju